


Songfic "Keep your heart broken"

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, therasmus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: Listening to old songs while thinking bout my OTPSo here a little songfic Steve Rogers featuring "Keep your heart broken" by The Rasmusnot beta'ed, English is not my mother languageHope you'll like it <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Songfic "Keep your heart broken"

Steve:

I'm so sorry Tony. I don't want to... But I have no chance. Fury called. They found him. You know, I have to go.

_Enfolding your love in my heart_  
_By the dawn I'll become_  
_The road keeps us apart_  
_For some time I'll be gone._

Our last night was way too short. I can't wait till you awake. Please don't forget...

_You promise you swallow your tears when I leave you_

I will always be there with you.

_You promise to follow the leads I would give you,_

Please don't cry. You are my heart. I will always think of you, every second of my life. 

_You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter_

I'll miss you so much. Your voice, your smile. The look into your dark eyes.

_You said you would long after me ever after._

My heart is breaking, you know.

_My love will grow black if you heart get stolen_  
_Just promise to keep your heart_

What if my journey tooks too long? What if you meet someone else... Someone new...?

_One day I'll come back if the door's still open_  
_Just promise to keep your heart broken._

Please. Don't forget me.

_Days go by like the wind_  
_And this life it's too short_

So many days without you. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I have to focus on the mission, but all I think about is you.

_It makes no sense to give in_  
_To release you from my thoughts._

I wish there was a chance to contact you anyway. But there are no phones, no internet, no letters. Not even any other people...

_I promise to write you I'll always remember,_

Summer has gone. Autumn is nearly gone... will I return in time? I don't know. I miss you so much.

_I promise to try to be back 'till December_

  
I wish we could celebrate Christmas together. Would be our first Christmas holiday.. Will there be a Christmas tree in our living room? Or a mistle toe over the bed?

_I said I must go, I must face this disaster,_

You know, I had to go. You know, nobody else can do this.

_You said I would come after you ever after._

I dream of you without sleeping. My heart is cold as ice without you. Not sure if it melts again one day...

_If you just promise to keep your heart_  
_Promise to keep your heart broken_  
_If you just promise to keep your heart..._  
_Broken...broken._

But what if there is no space anymore when I return? What if you forgot me?

I think I would die. I die every day without you Tony. Every single moment without the light of my life is just second to much.

_My love will grow black if you heart get stolen_  
_Just promise to keep your heart_  
_One day I'll come back if the door's still open_  
_Just promise to keep your heart broken._

_For ever and after my life_  
_Just promise to keep your heart broken..._

Till I return.

**Author's Note:**

> Will write a second part for Tony  
> Hope I can post it soon <3
> 
> This was my first English written ff ever, so please, don't judge me ><


End file.
